This invention relates to a skate truck assembly for use with skateboards, roller skates and the like and more particularly to a skate truck assembly including structure for absorbing shocks during use.
Skate truck assemblies such as those employed on skateboards typically incorporate an axle support member which is positioned about a king pin with two cushions, bushings or resilient pads being employed in cooperation with the axle support member to control and adjust the steering capabilities of the skateboard employing the truck assembly. Other arrangements exist wherein only a single resilient pad, cushion or bushing is employed for such purpose. However, whether such devices are of a single or double resilient pad type, no appreciable shock absorbing function is provided. Furthermore, adjustment of such devices by applying compressive forces to the resilient pad or pads to change the steering characteristics of the truck assembly can also result in undesirable lessening of what little shock absorber action may exist.
The following patents are believed to be representative of the current state of the art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,734, issued Aug. 16, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,182, issued Dec. 29, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,725, issued Sep. 13, 1977, U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,735, issued Aug. 16, 1983, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,223, issued Feb. 24, 1987. The patents noted above do not suggest or teach the structural arrangement disclosed and claimed herein which provides a shock absorbency feature in a skateboard truck assembly, the degree of shock absorbency being adjustable without affecting the steering characteristics of the skateboard truck assembly, as well as other features contributing to stability and performance.
The present invention relates to a shock absorbing skate truck assembly including an assembly base defining an assembly base recess.
A king pin projects from the assembly base and has a threaded distal end. The king pin is spaced from the assembly base recess.
The assembly also includes an axle support member defining an axle support member opening, the king pin projecting through the axle support member opening. The axle support member is movable relative to said king pin and the axle support member includes an axle support member arm having a distal end located at said assembly base recess.
A first shock absorber is positioned between the axle support member and the assembly base at the king pin.
A second shock absorber is located in the assembly base recess engageable by the distal end of the axle support member arm. The second shock absorber includes a resilient, flexible shock absorber element and a non-resilient, non-flexible shock absorber element.
Other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.